


Umbrellas, Flamingos, and Snowball Fights

by OctolingO



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: The members of the Dream SMP have some days where they can just relax.(Fluff before I post more angst)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Ghostbur & Ranboo, Ghostbur & Technoblade, Ponk & Purpled & Punz, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Technoblade & Ranboo, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Umbrellas, Flamingos, and Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first off thanks for 300 kudos on Green Ink; I didn’t think it’d be that popular to be honest—
> 
> Secondly Eret uses she/her pronouns in this, just in case anyone is confused :D

Technoblade sighed contentedly, using a gloved hand to brush his hair away from his face. He hadn’t thought growing potatoes in the cold climate around his cottage would actually work, but he had quite the farm coming along. Phil thought it was downright hilarious; he burst out laughing every time he saw Techno by the farm. 

It was snowing, raining fat white flakes that drifted lazily through the sky and nestled themselves in Techno’s hair and on his coat. Phil was behind the cottage, working hard on building a kennel for Techno’s horde of dogs, and a house for Ranboo to live in.

Speaking of Ranboo, the half-Enderman boy stood in the snow, in a very puffy jacket and mittens. He had said that snow didn’t burn as badly as rain or standing water did, but Phil had not been willing to take any chances. Ranboo’s mismatched eyes were wide with awe as he watched the snowflakes twirl around. 

“Try catching one on your tongue!” Techno called, putting a hand up to his mouth to amplify the sound. Ranboo turned to him, cocking his head. 

“What?”  
“Like this!” Techno opened his mouth and demonstrated, feeling a few snowflakes land on his upturned face rather than on his tongue. Ranboo watched with rapt attention; he was so fixated on Techno that it was almost comical. “Now you try.” Ranboo opened his mouth obediently, sticking out his tongue. He caught a snowflake almost instantly, and he gasped. 

“Woah.” He turned towards Technoblade, grinning. “Woah! That felt so cool!” Techno laughed as Ranboo continued to try and catch snowflakes. He had never thought something so trivial to him would be so fascinating, but then again, he was used to living in environments where snow was a common occurrence. 

“Hi guys!” A new voice said. Techno and Ranboo turned to see Ghostbur coming through the snow, ducking and leaping from side-to-side in order to avoid the snow. He had a leash in one hand, connected to Friend. The sheep’s blue wool had a fine dusting of sparkling snow on it, almost like sugar. 

“Ghostbur!” Techno greeted. Ranboo waved. 

“Hi Technoblade! Hi Ranboo!” Ghostbur waved as well, smiling. He spun away from a snowflake. “I brought Friend!” 

“I can see that.” Ranboo said. Then his expression became puzzled. “I thought you couldn’t be out in the snow.” 

“Oh, I can’t.” Ghostbur told him, as if that made sense. “I melt. But, the snow moves slow enough that I can dodge it, see?” He leapt backwards and then forwards again. There was a pause before Ranboo spoke again:

“Technoblade, can I use your Enderchest?” Techno nodded, and Ranboo dashed inside, leaving Ghostbur and Techno alone. 

“How have you been, Ghostbur?” Techno asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Perfect! I think something sad happened yesterday, because everyone was giving me sad looks, but it obviously wasn’t that important.” This was new information to Technoblade. Tommy’s betrayal had been almost a week ago now, and not much else had happened since then. 

“That’s… good, I suppose.” He said uncertainly. 

“Ghostbur!” Ranboo shouted as he ran from the cottage, saving Techno from the uncomfortable conversation and diverting Ghostbur’s attention. Ranboo was carrying a blue umbrella that he handed to Ghostbur. “Try this.” Ghostbur looked at the umbrella in confusion for a moment before unfurling it. It was big enough for him to be under, and most of Friend, and it was the same brilliant blue as Friend’s wool. Ghostbur gasped, staring at it. 

“Now Friend and I can stay out of the snow!” He exclaimed. “Thank you!”  
“You’re welcome!” Ranboo replied, with equal enthusiasm. Ghostbur laughed, crouching down so he was at eye level with Friend before petting the sheep’s head and nuzzling it. Techno ignored the warm feeling in his chest as he watched. 

“Agh, Skeppy!” Bad shouted as another snowball went down the back of his jacket. “Stop it!” Skeppy cackled, throwing a snowball at Antfrost, who was approaching from behind. It was not very common that they got to play in the snow, but they had found a high enough place for a “honorable battle”, in Sam’s terms. Of course, their so-called “honorable battle” had quickly devolved from teams into a free-for-all. 

Well, there was one team left, consisting of Punz, Ponk, and Purpled. They had dubbed it ‘The Powerful People’, though Skeppy refused to call them that and settled for ‘Pathetic People’ instead. 

“Sam!” Jack exclaimed, eyes wide behind his colored glasses. He had built himself a fort to hide in while he threw snowballs. Sam, grinning, had just beaten a hole in the wall of it. “Why would you do that to Manifold Fort?”

“It has a name?” Purpled said, starting to laugh. 

“Of course it does!” Purpled doubled over cackling and fell backwards into the snow. Ant threw a snowball at Purpled’s face. Ponk gasped and threw a snowball at Antfrost, who threw one at Punz, and then the cat-eared boy was fighting against all three of them. Skeppy shrieked loudly enough to make Bad’s ears pop as he was hit directly in the face by a snowball from Sam, who was hiding behind the walls of Manifold Fort. Jack had apparently been usurped. 

“Hey!” Skeppy yelled, making a snowball. Bad helped him, and they had a little pyramid of snowballs in a matter of moments. Sam did not look concerned in the slightest, considering he could just duck behind the wall and avoid getting hit, which he did once Bad and Skeppy began their attack. 

“Come out from there, you muffinhead!” Bad said, and Sam laughed. 

“No, I don’t think so!” Bad and Skeppy looked at each other, forming a plan, and nodded. They each went to one side, Bad sparing a glancing at Ant, who was still trying to fend off the Powerful People with his meager snowball supply. 

Skeppy and Bad were on either side of Sam now, so he couldn’t use Manifold Fort to protect himself. They pelted him with every snowball they could muster, and Sam tried to defend himself with his hands. 

“I surrender, I surrender!” He exclaimed after a moment, and Skeppy whooped. 

“Yes!” Bad pumped his fist, smiling. He and Skeppy went over to Ant, with their remaining snowballs in their arms. 

“Took you long enough!” Ant teased. Bad rolled his eyes as he started throwing snowballs towards Ponk, Purpled, and Punz, who retaliated quite swiftly. After a few vicious rounds, the Powerful People had won, after Ant’s surrender, Bad’s, and finally Skeppy’s after a snowball had gotten in his boot. 

“Hey, I have some hot cocoa at the mansion.” Bad remembered. “Does that sound good?” Everyone cheered, and Jack even shouted “Yeah! Marshmallows!” at the top of his lungs, prompting Ant and Punz to wholeheartedly agree. 

At Eret’s Castle, the citizens of L’Manburg were attempting to return it to its former glory. There was a lot more messing around than actually helping, however. Eret was helping Fundy, Tubbo, and Tommy build the bright pink flamingos that Dream had taken down when he’d put George on the throne. Fundy was really trying to teach the two boys how to build them, and Tubbo was trying to listen, but Tommy was simply making fun of the two of them while Eret watched with a smile on her face. 

“Can we make a green flamingo?” Tubbo wondered. “Or a yellow one?”

“Wh—no!” Fundy said, looking close to pulling his hair out with frustration. 

“Why not?”

“Flamingos are pink, Tubbo! Not green or yellow!” 

“I think colorful flamingos would be cool.” Eret put in with a smirk. After all, she had complete control over how the castle was decorated. Fundy sighed, rubbing at his face.

“Fine. We can have a green flamingo.”  
“And a yellow one?” Tommy challenged. 

“And a yellow one.” Fundy said tiredly. Tubbo and Tommy cheered, giving each other high fives, and then giving one to Eret as well. 

In the throne room, Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity were playing what looked like King of the Hill, but with the golden throne itself. Sapnap was currently standing on it, pushing Karl away with one hand and shouting at Quackity, who shouted right back. 

“You’re a horrible king! You won’t even give us free health care!” Quackity said, laughing through his words. Sapnap wheezed, doubling over to laugh, and that’s when Karl took his chance and shoved the black-haired boy off of the throne. Quackity laughed even harder at that, pointing at Sapnap as he picked himself up from the floor. 

“Hey!” Sapnap said indignantly, glaring at Karl. 

“You snooze you lose, Sappitus!” Karl said.

“Ooh, he used your nickname!” Quackity said in a conspiring tone. Eret rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. She didn’t understand exactly how the three boys were all going to be married to each other (how it had happened, that is), but they certainly did seem like they got along well. Even if there were boot scuffs on the throne now. 

Eret walked outside, to where Niki was clipping off some of the unruly hedges around the castle’s base. She had recently dyed her hair from black-and-blonde to pink, and Eret thought it was a very good color for her: bright and happy, like she was. 

“Hello Eret! You look very nice today.” Niki said, smiling. Eret looked down at herself, wearing the pink dress patterned with strawberries that she often chose. She had even chosen to wear the ridiculously tall platform heels, though these were white and sparkly rather than black. “Would you like to help me?” Niki offered. “I have an extra pair of shears.” 

“Sure.” Eret grabbed the other set of shears, setting to work cutting the edges of the bushes and shaping them into anything she wanted, from hearts to circles to stars. Niki had even cut one to look vaguely like a crown, which Eret was impressed with. She could barely manage a star as it were. 

“How is everything going inside?” Niki asked after a moment. She was smirking. “I assume nothing is going as planned, at least.”  
“Yeah, Fundy is trying to teach Tubbo and Tommy to make the flamingos.” Eret explained, and Niki laughed. “Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap were playing some sort of game with my throne. I’ll probably have to polish it once they finish.”

“Just another day, right?” Niki said. Eret was the one to laugh this time. 

“Just another day.” 


End file.
